Ga Suki (が 好き)
by Viselle
Summary: Hei, sensei. Kau pasti tak tahu, aku menyukaimu. Jatuh hati padamu saat pertama kali melihatmu. Dan setelahnya aku makin dan makin menyukaimu.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Ga Suki  
>(<strong>**が 好き****)**

by

**Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya sudah berusaha menguranginya tapi sepertinya tetap ada), Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

_Hei, sensei. Kau pasti tak tahu, aku menyukaimu. Jatuh hati padamu saat pertama kali melihatmu. Dan setelahnya aku makin dan makin menyukaimu. _

...

Emosi Rukia membuncah. Ia gagal mendapatkan kelas yang ia inginkan. Gara-gara datang terlambat, ia harus menerima nasib berada di kelas C, terpisah dari Momo dan Nanao. Dengan wajah terlipat, ia melangkah menjauh dari papan pengumuman, menuju tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua, tempat kelas barunya berada. Kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu memang memiliki pengaturan unik dalam pembagian kelas. Sistem yang digunakan siapa cepat dia dapat, artinya mahasiswa yang mengisi kartu studi lebih dulu akan ditempatkan di kelas A, jika kuota kelas A sudah penuh maka akan masuk kelas B, dan begitu seterusnya.

Rukia masih berdiri dengan tampang sangar di depan kelas barunya, ia tak mau masuk ke kelas itu. Ia ingin masuk kelas A, di mana Momo dan Nanao berada. Namun keinginannya tinggalah keinginan, apapun yang akan dilakukannya ia akan tetap berada di kelas C selama satu semester ke depan.

Ketika perasaannya penuh amarah, seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian rapi melintas di depannya, wajahnya terlihat tanpa beban dan langkahnya ringan saat masuk ke dalam kelas. Senyum tipisnya begitu memesona, dan wajah tampannya serta gayanya yang agak cuek mengundang mata Rukia untuk memandangnya. Tanpa Rukia inginkan sesuatu bergerak dalam hatinya. Laki-laki yang membuat jantungnya berdebar berdebar cepat itu berada di ambang pintu kelas barunya, menoleh padanya dan berbicara padanya, "kau tidak masuk? Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai."

Seolah terhipnotis Rukia melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Kelas sudah ramai, hanya beberapa kursi yang tersisa. Gadis Kuchiki itu bergerak mengambil satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersisa di bagian depan.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara itu terdengar lantang.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kurosaki Ichigo. Saya dosen yang akan mengajar mata kuliah Pengantar bisnis. Saya berharap kebersamaan kita selama empat belas kali pertemuan mendatang, mampu membuat kalian mengetahui dan memahami tentang pengertian bisnis dan pengetahuan-pengetahuan dasar tentangnya."

Rukia tak banyak komentar, bahkan mungkin ia sama sekali tak berbicara. Ia hanya menatap wajah dosennya. Ia termangu, waktu seakan terhenti. Hanya suara dosen muda itu yang keluar-masuk di telinganya.

Ia hanya memandangi laki-laki yang tengah menjelaskan pengertian bisnis di depan kelas, menyimpan semua detail sosok jangkung itu. Mulai dari rambutnya yang berwarna seperti langit senja, matanya yang berwarna madu, serta kerut yang seringkali muncul di keningnya.

Bagi Rukia, kelas berlangsung dengan menyenangkan. Ia sudah melupakan keengganannya masuk kelas baru. Gadis itu memasang wajah serius, perhatiannya terpaku pada sosok berbalut kemeja berwarna gading yang berpadu dengan celana kain coklat polos.

_Ternyata masuk kelas C sama sekali tak ada ruginya, _ucapnya dalam hati.

...

Rukia berjalan sambil mendekap erat buku Pengantar Bisnis di dadanya. Langkahnya mendekati kerumunan gadis-gadis yang sibuk bergosip di kantin kampus. Bukan untuk bergabung dengan mereka, tapi hanya untuk berada cukup dekat sehingga dapat mendengarkan apa yang gadis-gadis itu bicarakan. Seperti yang ia duga kerumunan itu memang sedang membicarakan sosok yang membuat Rukia beberapa minggu ini sulit tidur.

Yah, Kurosaki-sensei memang jadi topik hangat di kalangan mahasiswi Universitas Karakura khususnya Fakultas Ekonomi. Dosen muda yang baru mulai mengajar di awal semester tadi, dengan mudah merebut hati gadis-gadis. Tubuh tinggi tegap, wajah tampan, dan sikap cuek yang seperti tak peduli dengan perhatian berlebihan yang diberikan para gadis padanya, membuat pria yang baru berusia 27 tahun itu menjadi idola dalam waktu singkat.

"Aku dengan Kurosaki-sensei sudah punya tunangan."

Rukia terdiam. Ia merasa seakan ada pisau kecil nan tajam menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

"Kau dengan dari mana?" Seorang gadis berkaca mata bertanya, menyampaikan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang muncul di benak Rukia.

"Seseorang mengatakannya padaku, katanya pertunangan itu diatur oleh ibunya Kurosaki-sensei."

Gadis-gadis itu mendesah bersamaan. Terlihat begitu kecewa, sama seperti yang Rukia rasakan saat ini.

"Gadis itu benar-benar beruntung, andai saja itu aku."

Rukia berpikiran sama, berandai-andai jika ialah yang menjadi pasangan Kurosaki-sensei. Tapi mustahil, bukan?

Tubuh Rukia melemas, semangatnya memudar dengan cepat padahal biasanya di hari Rabu ia memiliki semangat yang melimpah, mengingat hari itu ia bisa bertatap muka dengan _sensei _idolanya. Ia berdiri lalu beranjak meninggalkan kantin menuju perpustakaan.

...

"Selamat siang, Ukitake-sensei," sapa Rukia pada pria berambut perak sepunggung, yang merupakan pengawas perpustakaan.

"Selamat siang, Rukia. Hari ini mau mencari buku apa?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Saya hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Ia meletakkan buku yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

Ukitake menatap Rukia, dan langsung menyadari jika mahasiswi itu terlihat tak bersemangat. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil meraih buku dan memasukkan datanya ke dalam komputer.

"Eh?"

"Kau terlihat murung," jelas Ukitake.

Rukia menggeleng lagi. "Saya mendengar kabar buruk, _sensei_," ujarnya muram.

"Seburuk apa?"

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Rukia menjawab dengan sedih, "sepertinya saya patah hati."

Ukitake tersenyum, senyum bijak yang seringkali ia berikan pada mahasiswa yang sedang dirundung masalah. "Mau menceritakan masalahmu, Rukia?"

...

Rukia menyesap teh yang diberikan Ukitake padanya. Sekarang mereka sudah berpindah tempat ke ruangan konsultasi di sebelah perpustakaan. Ruangan itu biasanya digunakan mahasiswa untuk berkonsultasi dengan dosen. Yang Rukia lakukan saat ini juga sama, berkonsultasi dengan dosen, meski tidak berkonsultasi tentang masalah perkuliahan, tapi masalahnya memiliki kemungkinan mengganggu kuliahnya. Tadi ia sudah menceritakan kisahnya pada Ukitake, tapi tanpa menyebutkan nama orang yang disukainya. Ukitake pasti akan memarahinya jika tahu pria yang diceritakannya itu Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Maafkan saya _sensei, _saya sudah menyita waktu berharga _sensei _hanya untuk mendengarkan hal seperti ini," ucap Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Lagipula saya yang sudah menawarkan diri."

"Apa menurut _sensei _saya bodoh? Menyukai seseorang yang tak tahu menahu tentang perasaan saya, lalu patah hati dengan mudahnya saat mendengar kabar dia sudah bertunangan."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bodoh, Rukia. Bisa menyukai seseorang itu sebuah anugerah."

Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Tapi jadi musibah bagi saya sekarang."

"Soal tunangan itu belum pasti. Kau hanya mendengarnya dari orang lain, bukan dari orangnya langsung. Kau masih punya alasan untuk berjuang."

Rukia menunduk. Apa yang dikatakan Ukitake ada benarnya tapi...

"Menurutmu perbedaan itu apa, Rukia?"

Rukia menelengkan kepala. Bingung kenapa Ukitake menanyakan hal itu. Tapi akhirnya ia memberi jawaban, "perbedaan itu indah, _sensei. _Memang terkadang perbedaan menimbulkan pertentangan, tapi Tuhan sudah mengantisipasinya dengan menciptakan cinta dan kasih sayang."

"Benar. Lalu menurutmu perbedaan apa yang paling besar antara kau dan orang yang kau sukai?"

"Umur." Kata itu tercetus begitu saja dari bibir Rukia. "Dia tujuh tahun lebih tua dari saya, mungkin di matanya saya terlihat seperti remaja ingusan yang tak pantas dilirik."

Saat mengatakan hal itu, hati Rukia serasa diremas. Ia menyadari kenyataan yang selama ini terlewatkan, bahwa meski tak memiliki tunangan pun sepertinya Kurosaki tidak akan meliriknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha agar dia melirikmu? Buat dia memerhatikan dan menyadari keberadaanmu," kata Ukitake.

"Tapi tunangannya?"

"Kau hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak berjuang."

Kata-kata Ukitake menohoknya. Membuatnya tersadar jika selama ini yang dilakukannya hanya menyukai dalam diam, tanpa berusaha untuk diperhatikan dan mendapat balasan atas perasaanya. Tak ada salahnya berjuang untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia diinginkan. Dan kalaupun akhirnya ia gagal, setidaknya ia sudah berjuang mendapatkannya.

...

"Kurosaki-sensei!"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu hingga mahasiswa yang memanggilnya berdiri di depannya.

"Kau?" ia bertanya. Sebenarnya ia mengenali mahasiswi itu tapi ia tak ingat namanya.

"Saya Kuchiki Rukia, salah satu mahasiswa _sensei _di kelas Pengantar Bisnis." Rukia membungkuk sopan saat memperkenalkan diri. "Saya ingin menanyakan tentang tugas yang _sensei_ berikan kemarin."

"Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti, Kuchiki?"

"Anda menyuruh kami membuat makalah tentang bisnis dalam industri, 'kan?"

"Benar."

"Saya ingin mengangkat tentang bisnis dalam industri makanan dan minuman. Apa dalam makalah saya boleh mengambil sebuah usaha untuk dijadikan sebagai objek? Jadi, nantinya dalam makalah saya, saya hanya akan membahas tentang objek yang saya ambil, bagaimana manajemen bisnis yang dijalankan di sana, mulai dari manajemen sumber daya manusianya hingga pemasaran. Begitu boleh kan, _sensei_?"

Ichigo nampak memikirkannya apa yang baru saja dijabarkan Rukia. "Boleh, tapi rasanya akan sulit dikerjakan dalam waktu seminggu."

"Memang, tapi saya ingin membuatnya _sensei._ Dan saya yakin, saya bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu minggu."

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak, _sensei._ Terima kasih atas bimbingannya."

Ichigo mengangguk lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Rukia. Lalu ia berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kuchiki."

"Ya, _sensei_?"

"Keyakinan harus dibarengi dengan usaha, mulailah mengerjakannya hari ini agar tugasmu selesai tepat waktu."

"Baik, _sensei_."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Rabu depan."

Rukia tak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya. Dan begitu _sensei_-nya itu menghilang di tikungan ia langsung meloncat-loncat kegirangan, tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Ah, ia benar-benar jatuh cinta.

...

Hampir tiga bulan sudah kelas Pengantar Bisnis berjalan. Selama sepuluh pertemuan itu Rukia tak pernah absen, selalu hadir dan duduk di deretan depan. Awalnya hanya untuk melihat wajah ganteng sang dosen tapi lama-kelamaan ia menyukai kuliah yang disampaikan dosen muda itu. Setiap kata yang di sampaikan _sensei-_nya itu di depan kelas ia rekam dalam ingatan dan buku catatannya. Menyukai pengajarnya, membuat ia juga menyukai pelajarannya, bahkan tak jarang ia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku-buku yang berkaitan dengan bisnis, atau menghabiskan waktu berselancar di internet mencari artikel-artikel tentang bisnis.

Ia benar-benar menikmatinya. Menikmati perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Jatuh cinta membuatnya melakukan berbagai hal yang tidak ia lakukan sebelumnya, tapi itu hal-hal yang positif, seperti sekarang ia jadi lebih memerhatikan penampilannya dan ia jadi rajin belajar, meski hanya untuk mata kuliah tertentu. Tapi itu sebuah langkah maju bukannya langkah mundur baginya.

_Jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan. _Itulah kesimpulan yang ia dapat setelah tiga bulan terakhir mendapat pengalaman baru menyukai seorang laki-laki.

...

"Ukitake-sensei!" sapa Rukia penuh semangat.

Ukitake tersenyum menyambutnya. "Nah, ini dia pengunjung setia perpustakaan datang."

Rukia tersenyum lebar.

"Kali ini mau mencari buku tentang bisnis lagi?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Tentang kewirausahaan juga, persiapan untuk ujian akhir."

"Kau bisa menemukannya di rak kelima dari kiri."

Setelah menggumamkan terima kasih Rukia melangkah menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Ukitake. Hari itu perpustakaan sepi, hanya ada tiga orang mahasiswa termasuk Rukia yang berada di sana. Rukia menemukan rak yang dimaksud Ukitake dan segera memilih-milih buku yang tertata rapi di rak itu. Ia tertarik pada sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang berjudul "Manajemen Pemasaran untuk Usaha Kecil", namun tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya tak bisa mengambil buku yang berada di rak tertinggi itu. Matanya mencari-cari tangga atau kursi kecil yang biasa diletakkan di dekat rak buku untuk membantu pengunjung yang kesulitan mengambil buku di rak atas, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Sepertinya dua benda itu menghilang secara ajaib hari ini. Rukia menatap buku yang ingin diambilnya tadi, berharap keajaiban terjadi dan buku itu bisa berada di tangannya. Lalu buku itu melayang dan berada tepat di depannya. Tapi bukan karena keajaiban, melainkan karena seseorang mengambilkannya untuknya.

"Kau ingin mengambil buku ini, kan?"

Rukia memutar kepalanya, mata violetnya membelalak terkejut saat menyadari siapa penolongnya. "Kurosaki-sensei?"

"Hei, hei, kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Kau seperti baru saja melihat hantu," ujar pria itu tak senang.

_Bukan melihat hantu, _pikir Rukia. _Tapi melihat pangeran yang turun dari langit._

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya. "Maaf, _sensei_," ucapnya sambil mengambil buku yang disodorkan padanya. "Terima kasih."

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tertarik pada bisnis dan kewirausahaan," kata Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk. "Sedikit," ujarnya.

"Berniat membangun bisnis sendiri?"

"Entahlah, belum terpikirkan. Tapi sepertinya ide itu menarik," jawab Rukia. "Menciptakan lapangan kerja untuk orang-orang bukannya mencari lapangan kerja."

"Ya, menjadi seorang wirausahawan memiliki keunggulannya sendiri."

Rukia mengangguk. "Ada tantangan tersendiri saat melakukannya," ujarnya bersemangat.

Lalu keduanya terlibat diskusi panjang, berpindah ke sebuah meja dan duduk bersisian, diskusi mereka melompat dari satu topik ke topik berikutnya, membuat waktu seakan terlupa.

Terdengar suara dehaman. Keduanya menoleh, Ukitake tersenyum pada mereka. "Sebenarnya saya tak ingin mengganggu, tapi sudah waktunya perpustakaan tutup."

"Ekh?!" keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke arah jam dinding dan terkejut melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore lebih lima menit. Lalu mereka saling tatap dan tertawa bersama.

...

Sejak itu beberapa kali Rukia bertemu dengan Ichigo di perpustakaan. Dalam pertemuan itu Ichigo membantu Rukia belajar, menjelaskan hal-hal yang tak Rukia pahami, bahkan membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Rukia sangat bahagia bisa melalui hari-harinya bersama _sensei _pujaannya itu, dan kian hari perasaannya semakin besar. Ia semakin menyukai Ichigo, dan mulai bermimpi jika akhirnya ia bisa bersama pria itu.

...

Hari ini adalah pertemuan ke-14, pertemuan terakhir untuk kelas Pengantar Bisnis. Selama kelas berjalan, Rukia tak melepaskan matanya dari sang dosen. Ia ingin menghentikan waktu, andai bisa, sayangnya tidak. Jadi ia akan mengabadikan moment ini dalam ingatannya. Tapi bukan sebagai ingatan terakhir tentang dosen pujaannya itu, karena ia belum memutuskan untuk menyerah. Setelah ini ia akan mencari cara agar bisa dekat dengan _sensei-_nya itu. Lagipula itu tak mustahil sebab mereka sudah lebih akrab sekarang.

"Saya senang mengajari kalian," ucap Ichigodengan suara berwibawa. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi pada kesempatan lain atau di mata kuliah lain."

Ketika kelas berakhir, banyak gadis yang mengerumuni Ichigo. Beberapa diantara mereka memberi dosen itu bingkisan. Sementara Rukia masih duduk di bangkunya sambil menatap gemas pada gadis-gadis itu. Sebenarnya ia juga menyiapkan bingkisan untuk _sensei_ itu tapi ia tak mau memberikannya sekarang, sebab baginya itu tak terasa istimewa, hadiahnya akan dianggap sama seperti hadiah mahasiswi lainnya. Ia akan menunggu hingga gadis-gadis itu pergi.

Namun, sepertinya gadis-gadis itu enggan menjauh dari si dosen tampan. Malah sekarang mereka memaksa pria itu berfoto dengan mereka. Melihat Ichigo yang tak melawan ketika didekati gadis-gadis itu. Rukia menjadi kesal. Kakinya mengetuk lantai dengan gerakan tak sabar, dan akhirnya dengan gerakan cepat memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam kelas. Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia berjalan keluar kelas, urung memberikan bingkisan yang sudah ia siapkan.

...

Rukia sudah berada di stasiun menunggu kereta untuk pulang ke rumah, saat ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Pria itu juga sepertinya, menunggu kereta. Rukia menelengkan kepala, sedikit bingung mengapa Ichigo menunggu kereta yang sama dengannya, karena setahunya mereka tinggal di arah yang berlawanan.

Saat kepala Rukia masih dipenuhi tanda tanya, kereta datang dan para penumpang bergerak untuk masuk, begitu pula Ichigo. Ia bergerak cepat, melangkah di antara orang-orang agar bisa berada di gerbong yang sama dengan pria itu. Ia sudah memutuskan mengikuti pria itu untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, sekaligus menyerahkan bingkisannya jika ia menemukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat.

Kereta berjalan dengan kecepatan konstan di atas rel-rel besi, lalu berhenti saat mencapai stasiun. Pria berambut jingga yang diikutinya mendekat ke pintu, ia mengekor di belakangnya, dalam jarak aman sehingga pria itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Lagipula sekarang ia memakai jaket bertudung sehingga dirinya sulit dikenali.

Ia terus mengikuti Ichigo hingga memasuki gedung perkantoran. Sebuah gedung berlantai sepuluh. Saat pria itu memasuki lift, ia mengikutinya. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur lift itu penuh dengan karyawan kantor sehingga kecil kemungkinan ia akan terlihat.

Lift berhenti di lantai lima. Ichigo keluar dengan langkah tergesa, sedang Rukia melangkah dengan langkah pelan dan berjarak cukup jauh dari pria yang diikutinya. Di depan mereka terdapat dua belokan, Kurosaki-sensei mengambil arah kanan, sementara Rukia memutuskan tak berbelok dan mengintip dari balik dinding.

Rukia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Ichigo tengah mengacak pelan rambut seorang gadis yang nampak masih seumuran dengannya, lalu memeluknya. Pemandangan itu membuat hatinya hancur. Ia segera balik badan, dan melangkah cepat kembali ke lift. Ia hampir menangis tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah menjauh dari tempat itu. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia tak menyadari jika seseorang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia mengabaikan suara yang memanggil namanya itu, berpikir jika ia hanya salah dengar. Tapi panggilan itu berulang disertai sentuhan di bahunya. Rukia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan sosok yang tadi ia kuntit. _Kurosaki-sensei_.

Rukia melihat sorot khawatir di mata pria itu saat menatapnya. Pria itu pasti menyadari bahwa ia hampir menangis. Makanya ia segera memalingkan matanya.

"Kamu kenapa?" Kekhawatiran itu kini disampaikan dengan lisan kepadanya, membuatnya kebingungan memilih jawaban apa yang harus diberikan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _sensei_."

"Lalu kenapa menangis?"

Rukia terdiam. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan jika ia menangis karena mengetahui kenyataan jika _sensei _yang ia sukai dengan sepenuh hati, ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih.

Ichigo tak memaksanya memberi jawaban. Tapi pria itu tak mengalihkan matanya darinya. Dengan gugup Rukia menekan tombol lift berkali-kali berharap pintu di depannya segera terbuka.

"Kau mau pulang?" Ichigo membuka percakapan sekali lagi.

"Iya." Kali ini Rukia bisa memaksa bibirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Naik apa?"

"Jalan kaki, rumah saya hanya beberapa blok dari sini."

"Beberapa blok? Rumahmu berada dua stasiun dari sini, Kuchiki. Saya akan mengantarmu pulang."

Rukia menggigit bibir, menunduk dalam, bingung, darimana pria itu tahu tempat tinggalnya.

"Tidak perlu, saya bisa pulang sendiri." Ia tak berani menatap mata pria itu, ia takut hatinya akan semakin patah.

"Saya tahu, tapi saya khawatir membiarkanmu pulang sendiri. Lagipula saya punya mobil." Ichigo menunjukkan sebuah kunci pada Rukia. "Kau akan lebih cepat sampai rumah."

Rukia terus menunduk, tak memberi jawaban.

"Ayo." Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan menariknya masuk ke dalam lift, lalu menekan tombol lantai terbawah.

...

Mereka tak saling berucap kata, sibuk berdialog dengan pikiran masing-masing, sementara mobil yang dikemudikan Ichigo meluncur pelan di jalanan padat kota Karakura. Rukia hanya menunduk lemas, berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak turun. Dia tak menyebutkan alamat lengkap rumahnya karena Ichigo sama sekali tak menanyakannya.

"Ini rumahmu, 'kan?"

Rukia menatap keluar jendela, memang ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Sebelum ia turun, Kurosaki-sensei meraih lengannya.

"Kau tak perlu berpura-pura kuat. Menangislah jika ingin menangis, itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Mata Rukia kembali berair. Ia harus segera pergi, jika tidak ia akan menangis di hadapan pria itu. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas berwarna merah dengan hiasan pita dari dalam tasnya, dan menyodorkannya pada pria itu.

"Untuk _sensei_ sebagai hadiah perpisahan."

"Saya tidak akan menerimanya jika itu adalah hadiah perpisahan." Ichigo tak bergerak untuk mengambil kotak itu.

"Kalau begitu anggap ini ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mengantar saya pulang hari ini."

Akhirnya kotak itu berpindah tangan.

"Selamat tinggal, _sensei._"

"Bukan selamat tinggal, Kuchiki, tapi sampai jumpa," Ichigo mengoreksi.

Entah Rukia harus bahagia atau patah hati. Tapi yang jelas ia harus turun dan membiarkan _sensei-_nya itu pergi. Ah, mulai sekarang ia harus berhenti meangku-aku _sensei _itu sebagai miliknya, sebab pada kenyataannya tidak begitu.

...

Mobil yang dikemudikan Ichigo melaju meninggalkan Rukia, meski sebenarnya sang pengemudi tak rela untuk pergi. Ia masih ingin berada di sisi gadis itu dan menghapus kesedihannya.

Tak lama ponselnya berbunyi, layarnya menampilkan foto seorang gadis berambut hitam yang baru saja ia temui sekitar setengah jam lalu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau terdengar tak senang mendapat telepon dari adikmu sendiri, Ichi-nii?" Suara di seberang telepon terdengar sebal.

"Maaf, saat ini aku tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus," Ichigo menyahut.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah mobilmu sudah kukembalikan?"

"Tidak ada kaitannya dengan itu."

"Jangan-jangan gadis itu ya? Gadis Kuchiki yang membuat kakakku tersayang jatuh cinta?"

"Iya, memang dia."

"Makanya cepat-cepat katakan perasaanmu padanya dan ikat dia."

"Ikat? Memangnya kau pikir dia apa?" Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, kadang kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut adiknya memang ajaib. "Andai semudah itu," tambahnya kemudian.

"Memang semudah itu."

"Sudahlah, nanti saja, nampaknya untuk sekarang ini lebih baik begini." Ichigo memutuskan sambungan telepon dan berkonsentrasi pada lalu lintas di depannya. Matanya jatuh pada kotak yang diberikan Rukia. Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

Untuk sementara biarlah begini. Ia akan menyimpan perasaannya dalam hati sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya.

...

_**fin**_

...

Halo... apa kabar kalian? Moga baik dan sehat selalu. Saya kembali menghadirkan sebuah fic, semoga kalian menyukainya.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini dan maaf jika ada kekurangan. Oh ya, jika ada diantara kalian yang bertanya atau ingin saya membuat sekuel fic ini, maaf saya harus mengatakan jika saya kemungkinan besar tidak akan membuatnya. *Utang fic MC saya sudah banyak* -

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
